Sick Carl
by caarlgriimes
Summary: Carl is sick and Michonne takes care of him. Super fluffy with a bit of angst.


It was an average day in Alexandria, everyone was beginning to wake up, getting ready for work. Michonne sat drowsily at the kitchen table having just woken up not yet fully awake, listening to Rick relay the day's agenda from the kitchen where he was stirring two cups of instant coffee. Michonne wasn't really listening too busy staring absent-mindedly out the window.

* * *

"Might have to get Carl to look after Judith today" Rick said placing a cup of coffee in front of Michonne bringing her thoughts back to earth.

"huh" Michonne looked from the coffee to Rick seeming slightly confused.

Rick chuckled "Head in the clouds?"

"I guess" Michonne replied taking a sip from her coffee "tired"

"Carl might have to look after Judith today" Rick repeated taking the seat next to her.

"Isn't there anyone else?" Michonne asked saddly.

"Nope, we're helping Abe with the expansion, Carol's out on a run with Daryl and Glenn and Maggie are busy with the garden, anyway Carl loves looking after Judith"

"Okay" Michonne sighed, Rick raised his eyebrows questioningly waiting for her to elaborate.

"I just don't want to put too much on him, I mean he just got shot, if anyone deserves a break it's him"

"Well he gets to stay here all day"

"Yeah with a screaming temperamental baby" Michonne countered

"Well" Rick sighed "There's not much we can do about that at the moment, I'll tell Daryl to find him some skittles while he's out, those are his favourite right?"

"Yep" Michonne smiled at the thought of Carl and his love of candy.

"Well we should probably get going soon" Rick said standing up and draining the last of his coffee mug.

"But Carl Isn't up yet" Michonne said with concern receiving a confused look from Rick "He won't know where we are"

Rick rolled his eyes in response "He's not five Michonne he'll be fine"

Michonne continued to look worried "I'll write him a note" she said walking to the kitchen for a pen and paper making Rick smile, seeing her care so much for what he had decided were their kids warmed his heart.

Just as Michonne got her hands on a pen they heard the stairs creak as Carl's light footsteps made their way down, Rick Looked at Michonne who's face instantly broke into a smile.

"You're still here" Carl said happily entering the Kitchen.

Rick's smile faltered and Michonne instantly ran towards him.

"Carl are you okay?" Michonne asked sounding extremely worried, putting her hands on his shoulders, seeing the darker than normal circle under his eye, clammy skin that looked even paler than usual and runny nose altogether making him look like a pathetically sad puppy.

"Michonne I'm fine" he said attempting a reassuring smile that resulted in more of a grimace after receiving a new surge of pain shoot through his head due to his enormous headache.

"Carl you're sick" Michonne said placing her palm on his forehead, feeling the heat radiating off it she turned to Rick.

"You'll have to help Abe by yourself I'm staying here"

"Michonne no I'm completely fine you're over reacti" he was cut off mid sentence by a violent coughing fit.

"Don't be ridiculous Carl I'm staying here today, right Rick?" She said turning back to him a stern look contrasting with Carl's silent pleading.

"Michonne's right Carl, you're sick, but I can stay" he said directing his words back to Michonne who answered back almost immediately.

"Rick it's fine I'll stay, you go help Abe" forcefully implying there was no way she was going anywhere.

"Well okay" Rick said reluctant at the idea of making Michonne stay at home to look after Carl even if she did insist on it "I'll see you guys later, and let me know if you need anything" Rick said opening the back door, "hope you feel better soon"

"Thanks dad I'll see you later" He replied hoarsely.

As soon as the door closed Michonne swung straight back around already getting to work.

"You get back upstairs into bed and I'll bring up some soup" she said in her motherly but stern tone.

"But I gotta look after Judy" Carl protested.

"I'll take care of her don't worry about anything okay just go get some rest" She replied already fetching things from the cupboard to make the soup.

Carl sighed realising he wasn't going to win against Michonne "fine, but let me know if you need help with anythi.."

"I'm fine Carl, go upstairs and rest before I carry you up there myself, how are you supposed to get better if you put all your energy into arguing with me" Michonne cut in looking back at him sternly.

"fine" He replied backing out of the room and slowly making his way up the stairs.

Michonne continued with her soup determined to make Carl feel better.

About 20 minutes later Michonne made her way up the stairs holding a bowl of vegetable soup for Carl. Hopefully he wouldn't be asleep yet but judging from the bags she had seen under his eyes that probably wasn't a possibility. Her plan was to drop it into him then take Judith downstairs so she didn't wake him up. She slowly opened the door peeking around into the dark room seeing Carl curled up with the blanket pulled up just below his eyes. "Hey" Michonne whispered walking over to the bed.

"Hi" Carl replied miserably pushing himself up to rest his back against the headboard rubbing his eye.

"We need to change your bandage"Michonne said sitting on the edge of the bed and handing Carl the bowl of soup noticing him avoid eye contact when she mentioned his bandage.

"Thanks Michonne" he said taking a spoonful of soup with his shaking hand bringing it up to his lips.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want, you can have it later" Michonne said quickly knowing that even if he didn't want to he would probably eat it anyway just to make her happy.

"No it's good I'm just tired" he said quickly taking another spoon of soup.

Michonne smiled back sadly reaching up to stroke his hair "You really need a haircut" she said pushing his long fringe of his sweaty forehead.

"It's not that long" he replied weakly dropping his head down forcing his hair back over his face.

"Whatever you say" she chuckled "You really don't have to eat it all, I know you don't eat much" she said as she noticed him struggling to bring the spoon to his mouth.

"thank you" he said relieved "It was really good" he said quickly as Michonne took the bowl and placed it on the bedside table.

"It's fine Carl, don't worry about it" she soothed.

"I'm really tired" He whispered, rubbing his eye.

"I know but I have to change your bandage first then you can sleep as long as you want" Carl groaned in response "You probably won't have to do this for much longer" Michonne said trying to lift his mood a bit. Carl bit his lip and looked away "What's wrong?" Michonne asked with concern.

"I..um...I" Carl stuttered trying to figure out what to say, he took a breathe "Denise said I didn't need to wear the bandage anymore" He whispered quickly, fiddling with his fingers.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Michonne asked using the same soothing tone.

"I don't want people to see it" he said even quieter than before, tears brimming in his eye.

"Carl" Michonne sighed wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry" Carl whispered into Michonne's shoulder.

"It's fine Carl" Michonne said pulling away so she could look at him "You don't have to stop wearing the bandage if you don't want to okay"

Carl nodded wiping his nose on his sleeve "But no one is gonna say anything Carl"

"It's not that" he said sadly wiping his eye "I don't want people to stare at me, half of my face is missing It's disgusting, people shouldn't have to look at it" He said staring at his hands nervously.

Michonne sighed sadly "Carl, you don't need to worry about anyone but yourself okay, you're smart and funny and courageous and that's all that matters, none of this is your fault and no one thinks any different of you but if you're not comfortable without the bandage yet that's fine" She said smiling down at him before pulling him into another hug.

"Thank you" Carl said breaking into another coughing fit.

"It's no problem, now get some rest okay" MIchonne said standing up as Carl began settling back into bed ready for some much needed sleep. She tucked the blankets in on either side and gave Carl a quick kiss on his forehead "I'll take Judith downstairs with me" she picked up the sleeping baby from the crib and moved to the door taking one last look at Carl who had already fallen asleep smiling to herself glad that he was finally getting some rest.


End file.
